


Misplaced Items

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Glynda is just a bit fed up with her soulmate, but maybe they aren't so bad





	Misplaced Items

Glynda reached into her bookbag, searching for her notebook. Instead, she wrapped her hand around a scarf. Sighing, she pushed it aside, and grabbed her journal to take notes in. Some people thought it was cute that if your soulmate lost something, you found it.

Glynda found it annoying.

Mind you, it did not help that who ever her soulmate was could not keep track of anything. Everyday, she found a set of keys, unnamed homework, books, and so many things that Glynda found gaudy. Shiny rocks, old coins, charms from bracelets, even random bits of hardware like nails and screws. A regular magpie who lost more than they found.

Opening the journal, a few lien fell out of it. Oum save her, she did not want to meet the person who was this disorganized. Grabbing the loose cash, she stuffed it into a pocket. Well, now she had the money to buy a cup of coffee after class. Again. This had to be the third time this week her soulmate had misplaced money.

Maybe she shouldn’t spend it, but considering all the money she had spent to attend this school, Glynda could barely afford the clothes she needed to survive a Beacon winter. The school, drafty old building that it was, creaked. She pulled out the scarf, wrapping it around her neck. Why was it always so cold here?

The professor walked in, a too thin man who seemed ready to vibrate through the floor. Around her, the rest of her classmates took their seats. The rustling of notebooks, pens and pencils tapping against pages.

Even before everyone was ready, the professor started lecturing. His words too fast for anyone to really keep up with. Glynda’s notes overlapped as she tried to keep pace, barely understanding what the teacher said before he launched into a new topic.

“Hey, teach?” Qrow, a scrawny scarecrow of a classmate, spoke out. He hadn’t even raised his hand, just interrupted the teacher as he spoke about the forming of Grimm pools.

“Yes, Qrow?” The teacher asked, anger bubbling under his voice. This had not been the first time.

“Could you repeat that?” Qrow said, waving his pencil around.

“Repeat what?”

“All of it, you were goin’ too fast there, and I’m not sure if pools form from too much negativity or from a lack of human emotion in an area.” He leans back in his chair, twirling his pencil.

With a too heavy sigh, the professor repeats his lecture. The second time through, Glynda corrects the little things she missed, and at the end of the lecture, she’s pretty sure she has a grasp of the material.

Qrow and his team slanter out of the classroom. Glynda followed shortly after; the black haired girl, Raven, who was Qrow's twin, barely came up to Glynda's shoulders; Taiyang, the blonde goody two shoes; and their team leader Summer, her red hair covered with her signature white cloak.

Glynda followed behind them. Her own team having left her behind as soon as class finished. That jerk Ironwood, slumming it with the Valeians. The way he always looked down on her. The only thing that made life bearable was that life seemed to enjoy dumping on James. His meal plan card never seemed to work, his clothes constantly shrunk in the wash if they did not outright disappear. His soulmate had to be drowning in designer blazers and ties. Oh, and in dust, because good old, organized James constantly misplaced his ammo boxes. Their last fight in the arena, he had to fight off the opposing team with an empty revolver. Glynda had never felt so giddy at that.

“Hey, Glynda?” someone around her waist asked. Glynda blinked, coming out of her daydream.

“Yes?” She said, looking down. Summer looked up at her. Even wearing her flats, Glynda towered over half her classmates. “What might I do for you, Summer?”

“Where did you get that scarf?” Summer eyed it, as if it looked familiar.

“I...I uh found it in my bag this morning, I’m guessing my soulmate lost there?” Glynda offered.

“Oh really?” The smile that spread across Summer’s face scared Glynda. She knew who’s scarf it was.

“Do you know who it belongs to?” Glynda kept her voice neutral.

Summer shrugged. “I have no idea,” she lied.

“You sure? I mean, it’s cold, and I would hate for someone to get sick because they misplaced their scarf.” She started to unwind it from her neck.

“I’m sure that if he’s cold, he did it on purpose,” Summer said. “I’ll see ya around, Glynda, have a good day.” And she turned around and skipped back to her team.

Bitch, Glynda though with a smile.

Walking over to the coffee shop on campus, Glynda nestled into her scarf. It smelled of gun powder and oil, which would make it typical of any student here. Summer had confirmed they went here. The other smells of the scarf eluded her. She swore it smelled faintly of whiskey, but Glynda had never been around a lot of drinks. A faint hint of the forest, pine and elder. She liked the way it smelled.

At the counter, she order a large black coffee, but reaching into her pocket, she found the money gone.

“Uh, hold on, I just had it.” Glynda swung her bag off her shoulders, digging into it. Great, she had misplaced it, and now her soulmate had their money back. I mean, she shouldn’t have been spending it, but she missed her coffee.

“Can you make that two?” a warm voice said over Glynda’s head. “I’ll pay for them.”

Qrow handed the cashier some lin and took the cups, letting Glynda move out of the way of the next customer.

“Oh, thank you,” Glynda said, closing her bag and taking her cup.

“No probs, I just found some extra change in my pocket, so I thought a cup of coffee would be good,” Qrow said, sipping it. His lips curled up as he tasted the bitter black, and he moved towards the milk station. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a flask, dashing some amber liquid into his drink along side the breve.

Glynda nodded, and sipped her cup. It was too hot, but the taste was just right. No need to ruin it with sugar and milk.

“Oh, hey, want to come study with us? That last class was a dozy, right?” Qrow pointed at his team in one corner of the cafe, pouring over their books. A familiar looking notebook sat on top of a stack next to the empty chair.

“If that’s not a bother, than I would love to,” Glynda said, before blushing and taking another sip of her coffee.

Qrow ignored her words and lead her over.

“Glynda, my team, my team, Glynda,” Qrow said, slumping into his seat. “Oh, and I think this is yours. Got left in our previous class.” He held up her notebook. “I took my notes in it, cause I forgot mine, sorry about that.”

Glynda took it, opening it to the last page with written work on it. Qrow had some pretty handwriting. Actually, Glynda was jealous, this man had better handwriting than anyone she knew.

“Uh, thanks, thank you,” she said, taking the notebook.

Everyone at the table stared at them, knowing. Well, not everyone. Taiyang rummaged through his gym bag, looking for something.

“Oum take it, does anyone know someone who keeps losing revolver ammo?” Taiyang asked, pulling a speed loader from his gym bag.


End file.
